


Happy Birthday

by Zaikia



Series: Doflamingo/Shell [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Time, Height Differences, Kissing, Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaikia/pseuds/Zaikia
Summary: After 11 years, Doflamingo decides to pay his favorite authoress a visit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't my first fanfic in the One Piece fandom. I've been writing about One Piece for a long time now, but never had the time until now to post one of my favorite, but old fanfics that I wrote years ago for a pairing that I've had going on between a friend and I. Of course, the pairing is DoflamingoxOC. I used to hate the bastard, but I fell in love with him five years ago. I've always had a thing for villains, but never thought I'd fall for that sadistic bird-brain. This is going to be the start of the Doflamingo/Shell series, which is going to have several AUs, oneshots and two shots and such. This oneshot for example is when Doflamingo visits Shell (and he's a fictional character) and is an AU verse. There is a lemon in this, so don't say I didn't warn you.

_Hmm, it has been 11 years._ The tall man thought as he walked up the stairs leading to her apartment. _I wonder what she’s been doing all these years. Fufufu, probably pissed at me._

He grinned as he stood in front of her apartment door, hearing rock music from inside. He raised a hand, fingers curling and gave one, single knock. He heard the music turn down from inside and then clicks as the door unlocked. And then it opened, revealing a girl in her late twenties. 

She _had_ grown up and become more womanly. She wore a pair of black pajama pants and a blue tank top that showed off her many tattoos, which of the ones he hadn’t seen before. She had black and red flames beginning from the back of her right ear, stretching down her shoulder and down her arm to the right side of her chest and then down more of her arm and ending at the back of her right hand. The red heart with a knife going through it and blood dripping down on her left bicep wasn’t knew, but the black lines that twisted around her left wrist and covered her left pinkie, index and middle fingers was new. 

Her skin was even paler, which contrasted with her long dark brown hair that was pulled into a messy ponytail. When she was 18, she didn’t have the red, blue, purple and platinum streaks in her hair. He saw faint, silvery scars on the left side of her forehead, her cheek and on her neck. 

Her greyish-green eyes widened with surprise and Doflamingo grinned. “Long time no see-.” before he could finish, she slammed the door in his face. 

He sighed. “Looks like I’m going in through the window.” 

Inside, Shell’s eyes narrowed dangerously as she locked her apartment door. The 29-year old glowered at the door. “What...the fuck was _he_ doing here?” 

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe paying you a visit?” a voice said from behind her and the dark brunette whirled around, her long bangs whipping her face. She glared at the blonde man, who stood in front of her window. 

“Get the hell out of my apartment!!” she snarled. 

The man only grinned. “That’s not a way to treat an old friend.” 

“We were never friends! Not even acquaintances!” 

He faked to be hurt, putting a hand to his heart. “Aw Shell Bell, that hurt.” 

Shell crossed her arms tightly over her chest and glared at the man. She was angry-no scratch that. She was pissed. At Doflamingo, at her family, just everything. “Why are you here? I am NOT in the mood for you right now.” 

He dusted the dirt off his pink, feathery coat. “Like I said, I came to pay you a visit.” He dodged the picture frame that was thrown at him and it shattered when it hit the wall behind him. 

“It’s been 11 years you asshole!!” she snarled viciously. “You could’ve stopped by at least once in awhile!” 

He grinned. “Aw, did you miss me?” 

Her face got red with embarrassment. “Of course not! Just leave!” she turned away from him, her arms crossed over her chest. She could feel the rage boiling within her that threatened to erupt like a volcano. She had only been this angry once, the time when she and her sister got into a fight and it got physical. 

“You’ve grown.” he spoke from behind her. 

“I’m a human, we grow up.” she said angrily and watched him sit down on her couch, crossing one leg over the other. She observed him. His blonde hair wasn’t as long and shaggy anymore, the goggles he had worn 11 years ago were gone and he actually wore a decent outfit, minus the pink, feathery coat. “You seemed to have changed too.” 

“I’m happy you noticed.” he smiled, eyes gleaming from behind his purple-tinted sunglasses. “I also came to apologize.” 

“...Go on.” 

“Things with the Shichibukai got crazy and one of ours got defeated by a certain pirate.” 

“Crocodile.” Shell spoke. Oh, she knew what was going on in the universe of One Piece. After all, she had just been catching up since she missed so much of the show. She remembered the first time she met Doflamingo. She had been 18 and he had been 30 and noticeably quite shorter too. “How time flies.” she looked away. 

“Looks like you’ve grown a few inches too. Say....maybe five in the last 11 years?” the blonde questioned. 

“Yeah.” she replied. “What about you? I’d say....three feet?” 

He only smiled again. The girl was so intelligent. “I’m surprised you remember how tall I was before.” 

“How could I forget someone like you?” she spat. 

“You sound like it’s a bad thing.” 

Shell sighed heavily and rubbed her temples. “Look, you came at a bad time. I’m really stressed right now and having you here doesn’t make any of it better.” 

“Y’know, there are stress relievers.....” He smirked and she glared at him. 

“Shut the fuck up.” 

“I’m just kidding. Even if I did, I couldn’t get you pregnant in this world.” 

She glanced away as her face flushed. “Whatever. Just leave.” she turned away from him and was about to walk away, but invisible strings grabbed hold of her and Shell found herself thrown backwards and landing on the man’s lap. 

“Why don’t you tell me what’s bothering you?” Doflamingo suggested and she halfway turned in his lap to glare at him. 

“Nothing’s bothering me! Just let me go!” she tried to jump off, but his large arms circled around her waist, preventing her from getting off. “I swear to god, if you don’t let go-.” 

“ _Shell._ ” he spoke, causing her to freeze in his grasp. 

_Oh no.....not that voice._ She thought and looked away from him. “I don’t want to talk about it.....” she muttered, incredibly tense in his hold. She didn’t even know one of his hands left her waist and grabbed her chin, making her look at him. 

From behind her long bangs, Doflamingo saw a dark bruise forming around her right eye. He never really cared about others before, but when someone harmed _his property_ , he got possessive. “Who gave you a black eye?” 

“Why do you care?! You’ve never cared about anyone in your life!” she shouted. “You obviously come here to annoy me!” 

“Fufufuf, yer actually wrong darling.” he chuckled, grinning. “Now, tell me why you have a black eye.” 

“No.” Shell slapped his hand away and turned away from him. She grasped her pajama pants, clutching them so tightly her knuckles turned whiter than her own skin. She just wanted Doflamingo to leave. He was gone for 11 years, why would he come back now? She felt like hitting him in the face.......

All of a sudden, she felt something warm and wet trail up from the left side of her neck up to her ear. She blushed madly and tried to escape his grasp, but he pinned her arms to her sides with his own. “Tell me.” he whispered in his ear. 

“N-no ah....” she tensed up when he bit down on her ear, pulling a little. “O-okay! Okay, knock it off! Okay, I’ll tell you!” she yelped when his other hand grabbed her legs and pulled them onto the couch so that she was sitting horizontally across his lap. 

“Good girl.” he gave her head a pat and she looked uncomfortable. 

She glanced over to the side, away from his gaze. She hated telling people about her problems. “My sister and I got into a fight. We’ve been getting into them a lot more in the past few years.” 

“Is that where these are from?” he traced the scar on her neck. 

“Yeah.” she replied. “Listen, I think you should just leave-.” before she could finish, his hand grabbed the back of her head and before she could protest, his lips smacked against hers and she felt her face flush 50 shades of red. She became aware of the arm around her back that held her up and the other hand was so dangerously close to the hem of her tank top. 

She felt an overwhelming sensation to just give in, but something kept her back. Something that screamed inside of her to not allow this to happen. That and the rest of her body fought violently with each other for a few moments before she caved in and squeezed her eyes shut, allowing herself to return the kiss. 

She felt him grin against her lips and he pressed harder, his tongue trying to get past her teeth. When she refused entry, he snuck his hand underneath her tank top and trailed up her pale stomach. She gasped, shivering at the unexpected move and couldn’t help but moan as his tongue entered her mouth and slipped over her own. 

She reached up and grabbed the blonde’s shirt, clutching it tightly as the French kiss continued. Shell felt her chest tighten up and it was getting hard to breathe. She pulled and tugged at his shirt, trying to give him some signal that she was almost out of air. 

That’s when he seemed to realize what she was saying and licked her bottom lip before pulling away and grinning at her flushed face. “Surprised?” 

Her eyes narrowed against her flushed face. “It’s not my first....” she put a hand to her mouth, looking away. 

Doflamingo blinked from behind his sunglasses. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Shell coughed, clearing her throat. “While you were gone, I was in a relationship for three months. Nice guy, first relationship....but then he started pressuring me into sex,” her face flushed at the word. “So he stopped and then I found out his was cheating on me and I broke it off.” 

“You want me to kill the bastard?” the blonde asked and she glanced at him. 

“No, it’s done and over with.” she replied. He shrugged and kissed the corner of her mouth, his lips lingering there. She blushed and as he was about to kiss her again, her cell phone went off. She went to go jump off his lap, but he grabbed her hips and kept her there. 

“Let it go off.” he demanded, his large hands grasping her hips. 

Before she could do anything, it stopped. _“Hi, you have reached my voicemail. I am either away from the phone at the moment or busy. Please leave your name and number and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you.”_

The cellular device beeped again and a girl’s voice came on. Shell’s eyes narrowed. “Never mind, I don’t want to answer it anyway......” she mumbled and then suddenly yelped when the man’s arms went around her waist and lifted her up. She struggled as they entered her bedroom and kicked the door shut. 

She swore loudly as the man set her down on the bed. He shrugged off the pink coat and set it on the chair in her room. He then hovered over her and grinned. “What the hell are you doing?!” she reached up to hit him, but he grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them down onto the mattress. She growled. 

“Fufufuf, I love it when you growl.” he leaned down and traced the scar on her neck with his tongue, making her shudder. A forbidden pleasure ripped through her body and she swore to herself that this was wrong. He licked, nipped and sucked on the sensitive skin of her neck, leaving red marks. 

A strangled moan escaped from her throat and then he crushed their lips together, her moan muffled. Their tongues danced in a seductive routine, to the point where she was beginning to feel the overwhelming desire again. Her heart pounded violently against her chest and his hands released her own, one grabbing her shirt and the other grabbing her pant leg and sliding it up. Her eyes popped open and she gasped as the hand snuck underneath her pant leg, teasing the skin underneath. 

He pulled away from her and saw the flushed look on her face. He grinned and reached up with his free hand, taking his glasses off. She swore to herself as she glanced into the deep cerulean eyes. Eyes that made her weak in the knees. 

He chuckled and then grabbed the hem of her tank top, pulling it off. She let out a gasp when he kissed her chest and nipped at her collarbone. He came back up to her lips and kissed her roughly, yet passionately while removing her pajama pants and undergarments. She tensed up when his hand trailed along the inside of her thigh and she felt a single finger plunge into her depths, teasing her. She gasped in surprise as well as pleasure, as Doflamingo slowly teased her walls for a few moments, before adding another finger. She moaned against her will, causing him to chuckle.

"You haven't felt anything, yet." he said, before kissing his way back up her neck, as he added a third finger, causing her to involuntarily arch her back against him. He quickened the thrusts of his fingers, curling them inside of her. Within moments she yelled out in pleasure, as fluids flowed down in between her legs, causing him to grin.

“Fucking.....teaser!” she growled yet gasped at the same time. He removed the rest of her clothing and his also, pressing their bodies tightly together. Shell blushed heavily as his lips trailed across her face and bit her ear, tugging a little. 

“That’s love talk to me darling.” he licked a trail down her ear. “Ready?” 

“What the hell do you think?!” she shouted, glaring at him. “I-!” before she could finish, he surged forwards and she immediately felt the searing pain. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, tears stinging the corners of her eyes. He was fucking huge! He gave her time to adjust and as she relaxed, feeling her body return to a state of bliss, he came out and then surged back in, making her scream. 

She dug her nails into his back and groaned as his thrusts scraped along her walls, hitting her weak spot. She couldn’t help as a single tear rolled down her face from both the pain and the pleasure she was experiencing. He suddenly spread her legs even more to the point of pain and hit that spot again, making her scream out in pure sexual desire. 

He pressed kisses to her jaw and neck, still pounding into her. By this time, both of them were moaning from the pleasure they experienced. She let out another scream as he thrusted for the last and final time, both of them groaning as they came in a sweet bliss. 

She nearly cried as he pulled out of her and then collapsed beside her. “Fufufuf,” he grinned, pulling her to him. “Was I a bit rough on you?” 

She glared at him weakly, but rolled her eyes. “Whatever floats your boat. Damn flamingo.” she mumbled and winced as she moved her legs in order to face him. He pulled the covers over them and laid his arm over her waist, the other behind his head. “And that was my first time by the way.” 

“Good.” he pressed a kiss to her forehead, smirking. “No one can fuck you but me.” his cerulean blue eyes caught her greyish-green ones and she only looked down. 

“You’re 12 years older than me Doflamingo.” she announced. 

“11 actually. Yer turning thirty this weekend.” 

Her eyes slightly widened, but then softened and she couldn’t help but smile a little. So he remembered her birthday after all......

She buried her face in the crook of his neck. “Baka, you remembered my birthday.” she yawned. “God, I’m so sleepy.......” As she fell asleep, she felt a rumble in his chest and a faint purr before she completely fell asleep. 

................................

When she woke up the next morning, she was the only one in bed. She blinked tiredly and sat up, keeping the sheet covering her body. She knew it wasn’t a dream because of how sore she was. She saw the note on the night table and picked it up, reading it. 

_I had to leave unfortunately. Stupid Shichibukai business. I should just quit...._

_Anyway, next time I come around it won’t be 11 years!!! Fufufufufu. :P_

_Yours truly,_

_D. D._

_P.S. Happy 30th Birthday! :D_

Shell stared at the note for a moment before a smile broke her face. 

Two days later was her birthday and Shell was talking with her best friend when her mother came to her. “Hey hun, you got a late present.” she said, the nicely wrapped present in her hand. 

“Who’s it from?” 

“Someone called D.D.” 

Shell held out her hand and her mother gave her the present. She opened the present and found a box and a card inside. She opened the card first and read it. 

_Well, what can I say? Wish I was there, I could’ve given you a special birthday present. Fufufufufu. But, since I’m not, the present inside the little box has some abilities._

_It will let me know when you’re in danger and well, you can’t get pregnant while wearing it. XP_

_Happy birthday my Shell Bell and I hope you aren’t too mad at me._

_Yours truly,_

_D. D._

Shell set the card down and opened the little box inside. Inside, was a purple gemstone about the length of her pinkie and about 6 centimeters wide. It was connected to a silver chain. 

She smiled. 

_I’m not mad at you Doflamingo._ She thought. 

“What is she smiling about?”


End file.
